


That's All That Matters

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [67]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Can't remember the name of it though, For National Human Trafficking Awareness Day, I got the idea for this from an NCIS fic, If anyone has an idea, Let me know and I'll put in the link, M/M, Not the exact same thing, Or I'd put in a link, but close enough, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy has been searching for the head of a human trafficking ring operating out of the heart of London for three months when he goes missing.Harry goes after him.





	That's All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> For National Human Trafficking Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-human-trafficking-awareness-day-january-11/

Eggsy has been searching for the head of a human trafficking ring operating out of the heart of London for three months when he goes missing.

The moment Harry sees the footage, live through Eggsy’s glasses and from the surveillance cameras all around as Eggsy was attacked from behind by two faceless goons who drug him and quickly shove him into the back of a cab before driving in such a convoluted path that the cameras lose them before they reach the outskirts of London.

Merlin is at the door to his office in less than a minute. “You can’t just go off half-cocked on this one, Arthur,” the bald man says, his use of Harry’s codename reminds him of just exactly what’s at stake here. “We have to do this the right way, Harry.”

Harry knows Merlin is right, but that doesn’t make it any easier. “I want all of his files from this case.”

“They’re already in your email,” Merlin tells him. “But Harry, you can’t rush this, you don’t know what they’re going to do to him if you cock this up.”

“That’s exactly why I have to do this,” Harry mutters as Merlin leaves the room to gather the rest of the Kingsman. This takes precedence over anything the others might be doing at the moment.

* * *

Eggsy wakes up in a richly appointed room, laying in a four poster bed, naked as the day he was born. “What the fuck?” he murmurs, tugging at the handcuffs keeping him on the bed, a matching pair keeping his legs spread wide apart.

A man tuts from the other side of the room, and when Eggsy looks, he sees a man in a suit almost as fine as a Kingsman suit. “Language, pet,” he sighs when he sees Eggsy looking at him. “I suppose I’ll just have to teach you better.”

“Like fuck you are,” Eggsy growls, fighting against the handcuffs again. “Let me go, you have no idea who you’re dealing with here, bruv.”

The man scoffs, setting down the tumbler of scotch in his hand. “Oh pet,” he sighs, even as Eggsy sees the predator come up behind the other man’s eyes. “We have so much work to do.”

* * *

It took Harry three months to work his way through to the top of the organization that had taken Eggsy. Somehow, this seemed to be one mob organization that hadn’t been touched by Valentine’s plans, meaning that it’s harder to get information out of these people, ones that have been working together for years and have built up the trust required in such organizations.

He walks straight up to the desk in front of Mr. Mason’s office, a smile that has been known to strike fear into the hearts of those who see it. “I’m here to see Mr. Mason.”

“Is he expecting you?” she asks, the smile rolling right off her, not all that surprising, when Harry remembers who her boss is.

“Possibly,” Harry allows, he hasn’t been exactly subtle about the fact that he is looking for the man. “Let him know that Mr. Hart is here to see him.”

The woman nods, tapping the earpiece in her ear. After a few minutes of speaking to her boss, she smiles back at Harry. “Mr. Mason has been waiting for you,” she says brightly. “You can go right in.”

Harry does, walking into the office like he owns the place. “Mr. Mason,” Harry says, ignoring everything in the room except for the man behind the desk.

“Mr. Hart,” the man behind the desk responds with a smile that is all polite professionalism on the outside, but has a layer of predator just underneath the surface. “I’ve been waiting for you. We had thought you would be so much faster than this, I can’t tell you how disappointed my pet was when you didn’t show up after the first month. I was barely able to console him after the second. Would you like something to drink, Mr. Hart?”

“Tea would be lovely, thank you,” Harry agrees as he takes a seat in the chair across from Mason.

“You heard him, pet,” Mason says, tapping something behind the desk.

Harry almost loses his breath when he sees Eggsy stand from what must have been a kneel behind the desk, going to a table on the side of the room with several bottles of alcohol and a kettle that Eggsy starts as he goes about getting things ready for tea.

“I see you’re quite enamored with my pet,” Mason says, drawing Harry’s attention away from Eggsy. “He’s quite beautiful, isn’t he?”

“Eggsy is nobody’s pet,” Harry all but hisses.

“So I’ve noticed,” Mason says with a wry smile. “Or rather, that’s what he made you think. My pet here is one of the best and easiest pets I’ve ever trained. He’s so very good at becoming what he needs to survive.”

Harry doesn’t respond as Eggsy brings two cups of tea to the other men, going back around the desk to kneel next to Mason. 

“No,” the man says, causing Eggsy to pause. “Go kneel next to Mr. Hart, won’t you, pet?”

Eggsy still hasn’t said anything, eyes still on the floor as he makes his way to kneel on the pillow that sits on the floor next to the chair Harry is sitting in.

Harry doesn’t hear anything else for a few moments after that, focusing on the boy kneeling next to him as he sets the tea on the desk in front of him.

“He is a beautiful boy, isn’t he?” Mason says when Harry tunes back into the conversation. “He could be yours, if you just agree to a few simple terms.”

Harry hears the sound of his agents entering the room right outside the office and stands with a smirk. “Or,” he says, pulling a small gun from where he had hidden it in his inside breast pocket. “I could just do this.” Without another word, he pulls the trigger and deposits the gun’s single bullet right between the man’s eyes as Roxy enters the room. “All threats neutralized?” Harry asks, turning just his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Yes, sir,” she answers shortly. “Percival and Tristan are setting the explosives.”

“Wonderful,” Harry nods shortly, turning back to Eggsy. “Do you have what I asked you to bring?”

Roxy steps further into the room and hands Harry the duffel bag. “I’ll be waiting just outside,” she says as she steps back again. “We’re awaiting your command.”

Harry doesn’t respond as she shuts the door, instead opening the duffel bag and pulling out the clothing that had been packed for Eggsy. “Let’s get you dressed, my sweet boy,” Harry says, coaxing Eggsy up and into the sweatsuit they’d brought along before herding him out of the building.

“Harry?” Eggsy murmurs as they leave the building, the first word Harry has heard from him in three months.

“I’m here, Eggsy,” Harry responds, pressing a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head.

“Sorry I didn’t come home,” Eggsy says as Harry ushers him into the waiting cab.

“It’s alright, my boy,” Harry says, sliding in next to him. “You’re home now, and that’s all that matters."

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I think this was actually going to be about James and Eames or something, but I forgot about that idea when I actually sat down to write, so this is what came out instead. Oh well, I think this is pretty good, the first part at least, I got kind of tired by the time I got to the end of this.
> 
> And I do know that there will be more to Eggsy's recovery than just Harry taking him home, three months of the abuse he's been put through at the hands of Mason, things that broke him to get to this point don't go away at the drop of a hat. I might do a second part to this, dealing with Eggsy's recovery, but for now, this is finished.
> 
> Also, this is in my Hamish 'verse because Harry has gone full Moriarty by the time he confronts Mason, honestly, Merlin is scared.
> 
> Not British, not beta'd, I don't own Kingsman


End file.
